


I'm Saburo

by HanaHimus



Category: Kikaider
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Tokuverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Saburo hadn’t remembered anything about himself past, well, his name.





	I'm Saburo

**Author's Note:**

> This is....... A thing. Sometimes ideas come when watching the toku and I thought why not write it lmfao--

Saburo hadn’t remembered anything about himself past, well, his name. He’d woken up, his head aching, in the middle of nowhere and he’d wandered. Wandered until he found his way to a city and eventually found work at a construction site.

The crew was full of loud and boisterous men. Types that Saburo couldn’t help but feel would annoy him if they weren’t so friendly as well. They were the type he could get used to. Enough so that he was thinking he could spend a long time with them…

When they were captured, taken by a group of what seemed to be robots and dragged away. Forced to work in a mine, on the construction of some base. They lived in constant fear of the robots in charge, in fear of being whipped or screamed at.

Though Saburo never did find the whip to hurt as bad as others made it out to. Maybe he was just tolerant to pain? He wished he could remember enough about himself to say for certain.

All he could say was he couldn’t get one of the robots that had attacked him out of his mind, or maybe that one had been a cyborg. Hakaider, he’d been called. He’d only been there to direct their capture, but Saburo couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something familiar about him…

But when it came time to try and fight back, to rebel and escape, Hakaider escaped his mind for a while. Until, of course, it became apparent that Hakaider was in charge of smushing their little attempt. It distracted him enough that a shot went directly into his arm and he fell to the ground, pain raking his body.

He guessed he would bleed out and die, but there was no blood. Just sparks of electricity that no one else seemed to notice. He laid, as still as the dead, until the rebellion was considered over and the survivors were dragged back into the mine.

When he was sure to coast was clear, he pulled himself up and started walking. He didn’t know why his arm seemed just as robotic as those that had captured them, but he needed to get it fixed.

\--

Ichiro had been on his way to a nearby construction site, the sounds of fighting drawing his attention, when Zaddam had swooped in to stop any chance of him making it quickly. The sounds had stopped not long after he escaped Zaddam’s trap, and he was tempted to turn around…

When he saw a man staggering his way, holding his arm as if he was in extreme pain.

“Hey, you…!” Ichiro wasted no time hopping off the Double Machine and running to his side. “Are you alright?”

“I was shot.” He said this plainly, holding the wound. “Where can I find a spare parts store?”

“Spare…?” Ichiro frowned, gently removing the hand from the wound. A robot. “I can’t help you with finding something like that, but if you come with me, I should be able to fix this rather easily.”

The man stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly, allowing Ichiro to cart him off to the sidecar of Double Machine and settling him down. Once he was sure they were in a safe area, he would do what he could to repair the damage done.

“By the way…” He looked to the man before he began driving. “What should I call you.”

“...I’m Saburo.”

\--

The man Ichiro had been a great help, repairing Saburo’s arm with some awkward laughs and smiles to share. For a moment, Saburo had thought someone like this would be good family… But then he reminded himself that he had just discovered he was a robot. And robots didn’t need or have families.

Maybe that’s why he wasted no time saying he was fine after it was fixed, darting off between the trees as quickly as he could. It’d be a shame if he started wanting to stay around someone like that.

And so he walked, a whistle escaping his lips as he went. He didn’t know where he’d learned the tune, but it came out of his lips so naturally. Perhaps whoever had created him enjoyed music.

“Stop right there!” The voice of Hakaider hit his ears and he came to a stop. There he was, gun pointed right at Saburo. “I don’t know how you survived the rebellion, but you won’t be going any farther!”

Saburo took a step back. “I’ll be leaving, then.”

“Fool! You think I would just let you live?!” Hakaider took a step forward, cutting the distance down again.

Saburo pulled out the dagger he had found himself with when he awoken. Something he’d been lucky enough to be able to hide from the robots. He held it up, ready to defend himself… And things began clicking into place. Hakaider, this dagger, what he was…

He took a knee and held the dagger in front of his face, any fear or apprehension fading from his body.

“What?!” Hakaider took a step back. “What is this?!”

“You’re seeing what the real Hakaider looks like.” Saburo pulled his own Hakaider Shot free and pointed it at him. “I’d suggest you run before I show you what makes me the real thing.”

“Dammit…!” Hakaider backed away again, Saburo following suit. “I wasn’t told this would happen…!”

“I suppose that’s what happens when not even I knew was around, still.” He pulled the trigger then, aiming for the arm. An eye for an eye, if you will…

Before he had the chance to actually hit him, however, he was gone.

“Dammit…”

He looked around with a frown when his eyes fell on a familiar bike. At least one good thing was coming out of this.

\--

Ichiro was shocked to see Saburo again, but it was good! He could tell him that his fellow workers were safe now. He wasted no time driving up to him, coming to a halt next to him. He had hanged his outfit to that of what a biker might wear and he was on a… disturbingly familiar bike.

“Saburo…” He gave him a smile, despite this, trying to keep himself calm. “I thought you might like to know the other survivors of that SHADOW trap are safe.”

“Is that so?” Saburo hummed. “I might have to say goodbye before I leave.”

He furrowed his brow. “You’re not going back to work with them?”

“I remembered what I have to do.” Saburo eyed him. “And I’d suggest you don’t get in my way, big brother.”

Ichiro felt his mouth go dry, eyes widening. “What do you mean…?!”

“Look at the bike, consider what I said… Isn’t it obvious?” He tilted his head to the side. “I’m Hakaider and my goal is to destroy Kikaider. It wasn’t hard to tell that you’re also a creation of Komyoji’s.”

He shook his head before dropping into a battle stance. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice… I can’t let you hurt Jiro!”

“You likely had your attention on another Hakaider, though it is pathetic you let your guard down so much.” He revved his engine, no interest in fighting him. “See ya!”

Before he could say anything else, Saburo was driving away. He hopped back onto Double Machine and followed after him. He had to try and stop him...!


End file.
